Crooler's quest: the hunt began
by Nick author
Summary: Crooler and rest of her friends are on a mission to save Chima, in order to save Chima they have to find the strange creature that poisoned Crooler with Persuader Plant and make sure he never does anything bad to Chima this is a sequel to Crooler's quest.
1. in to the outlands

Author note: hey my name is Nick and this is my 2nd fanfiction actually a sequel to Crooler's quest and if you didn't read my first story i suggest you to read it so you can understand the plot of this story so that's it i hope you enjoy this sequel that i am currently working on i hope i write at least 10,000 words and over 5 chapters like first one so that's it hope you enjoy this story review as always thanks for reading talk to you later peace - Nick

I DON'T OWN LEGENDS OF CHIMA

Crooler's quest chapter 1 – the hunt is on

Crooler: so we are all in for this quest

Razar: yes we are, we are going to capture that thing.

Cragger: yes are sure you want to do this sis?

Crooler: i need to go with you guys because i saw him and i know what he looks like.

Eris: yes so now we need to search whole Chima in night in order to find that thing.

Worriz: well should we do this alone?

Laval: what do you mean by alone?  
Worriz: i mean without our tribes.

Laval: i guess so but we still need to warn everyone about that thing

Rogon: should we start searching for it now or first tell our tribe that there is a strange creature watching us.

Laval: i guess we need to tell our tribe about it.

Crooler: yes when we finish that we are all going to meet here and start hunting.

Gorzan: i agree dude let's go fast so we don't waste time.

Bladvic: he is right i don't want to waste time on nothing.

Laval: fine let's hurry meet you here.

Razar: alright

They all left to tell their tribes about this strange creature.

30 minutes later

Laval: so we are all here.

Crooler: yes come on we need to start searching.

Gorzan: dude really soon is night so he must be there somewhere

Worriz: come on already let's go

Razar: we need to catch him as fast is possible because he is probably stealing my money right now.

Rogon: right should we go in outlands.

Crooler: not yet first we need to search chima

Laval: where should we start?  
Crooler: from the place i last saw him.

Cragger: and that is?

Crooler: next to our swamp.

Cragger: ah that is close come on we need to move.

Bladvic: let's go find it before it find us

Eris: we can't be at the same location we need to change location so it can't find us easy

Laval: fine let's go.

Rogon: to the swamp!

We all moved to the swamp so we can find that beast that almost destroyed chima so in the end he is a bad guy here not ice tribes or someone else but him.

Crooler: this is a place he was waiting for me right here.

Laval: alright et's search this place to be sure he is not here.

Worriz: ok i will sniff for more details.

Eris: Razar and me are going to fly around this area.

Rogon: i think he is not here he is for sure in outlands.

Laval: we don't know that for sure we need to search chima first and we didn't see no one except bats and spiders there.

Worriz: maybe they are working for him or at least were.

Eris: it makes sense maybe he wanted them to block chi falls so he can get all chi for himself and wait for us to die so he can have chima for himself.

Razar: i can see some strange footsteps here.

Laval: Worriz sniff that so you can see in what direction it's going.

Worriz: fine

Crooler: you think what i am thinking

Cragger: those footsteps are going to outland.

Rogon: i was right now let's go.

Gorzan: dude i don't know we were in outlands and we didn't see or hear anyone except for spiders and bats and scorpions.

Crooler: did you search deep outlands?

Laval: what do you mean deep outlandes.

Cragger: wait, how do you know there are deep outlands?  
Crooler: my father said scorpions were talking about them they said that in deep outlands there is a dark jungle.

Gorzan: dark jungle dude that sounds scary.

Eris: if that is true then that must be location where that beast is located because no one from chima is going there.

Laval: and how do we found that place.

Crooler: we just keep going north until we see dead trees.

Gorzan: dude i live in jungle but i never saw dead trees before.

Bladvic: yeah but should we at least rest later

Laval: when we get to Lavertus's hideout than we can rest.

Bladvic: alright.

Crooler: we just need to keep looking.

Cragger: um Crooler how did dad end up there?

Crooler: didn't he told you?

Cragger: no actually .

Crooler: he manage to escape cage and got on wolf legend beast and they started running away until they entered deep outlands and well dad hit his head in branch and got knocked out.

Cragger: ah yes he told me but he never told me he was going to deep outlandes.

Razar: we are approaching outlands everybody.

Laval: we can see that Razar.

Rogon: watch out for plants.

Cragger: we are entering outlands everybody be careful especially you Crooler you never were in outlandes.

Crooler: fine don't worry about me.

Laval: so wee need to go north.

Crooler: yes until we see a path that path leads through deep outlands into the dark jungle.

Worriz: are there any more tribes except bats spiders and scorpions.

Cragger: i don't think so , Laval have you made so new tribes lately?  
Laval: it's not my fault that i dropped chi in gorge.

Cragger: yes it is if you didn't do that those creatures would not be here .

Laval: if i didn't do that you would kill me and my tribe.

Crooler: don't blame each other you should blame that strange figure it's all his fault.

Razar: right but still i made a lot of money on that war.

Rogon: watch out for that plant on right.

Cragger: i got it

Razar: how far is Lavrtus's hideout

Laval: not that far.

Bladvic: thank god.

Laval: when we get there we are going to rest fro a little bit and start driving again

Crooler: fine we just need to get there.

Rogon:i i wish legends beasts were here with us.

Cragger: yeah everything would be so much easier

Eris: i can see Lavertus's hideout

Razar: yes me too

Laval: let's go we are really close

Bladvic: ah finally

Gorzan: dude i miss this place kind of

Cragger: yeah it's kind of different without Lavertus

Laval: yeah but now he is not exiled now he lives with us in chima

Crooler: so this is the place?

Razar: yes it is

Bladvic: can we finally rest for a little bit

Laval: yes we can  
Worriz: ah we all need to rest for a little bit

Cragger: how far away is that path Crooler?

Crooler: well it's not that far away but it's not that close also

Cragger: hope we get there soon

Bladvic: i am going to sleep wake me up when you get ready

Razar: should we go inside?

Laval: why so you can steal something.

Razar: maybe if there is something expensive

Eris: we are good here in open

Rogon: strange we didn't seen any spiders or scorpions

Laval: after we defeated ice tribes we captured them

Razar: well you didn't captured the whole tribe did you?

Laval: i think we didn't but there are lot of them behind bars

Cragger: so we are alone in outlands with that thing

Crooler: i guess we are

Eris: hey relax he doesn't know we are here

Razar: how do you Eris he is probably waiting for us to get to deep outlands in that jungle so he can attack us

Laval: i am afraid it's a trap

Crooler: so you want to return

Laval: what no i didn't say that

Cragger: we are going to destroy him for sake of chima

Rogon: we can't just give up now

Gorzan: yes dude we have to find that thing

Laval: i didn't said we are giving up

Worriz: when are we moving?  
Laval: for 10 minutes

Crooler: fine we need to move as fast as possible

So that was a first chapter to the sequel hope you enjoyed i am going to upload new chapter as soon as i finish wiring them and as always review i want to see what you think about this story and also sorry for grammar mistakes so that's it talk to you later peace - Nick


	2. Fight is on

Author note: hey it's me Nick and this is chapter 2 of Crooler's quest: the hunt began and in this chapter they will look in dark jungle so they can find that creature hope you enjoy and sorry for grammar mistakes and thanks for reading and review as always see you later peace – N

I DON'T OWN LEGENDS OF CHIMA

Crooler's quest : the hunt began chapter 2

Crooler: alright everyone it's time to move we need to find that path.

Cragger: fine fine we are going.

Laval: that creature must be there we need to surprise him

Worriz: he knows we are coming so he is going to surprise us.

Rogon: maybe he doesn't .

Razar: maybe he is waiting for us to get to dark jungle so he can attack us why because he knows if he get rid of us there is nobody to guard chima, i mean there are our tribes but if he get rid of us than tribes won't be problem for him yes.

Gorzan: dude he can't beat all of us.

Eris: but still we need to move

They all agreed and got on their speedors and start driving north.

Bladvic: how do we know where is he in that jungle, i mean that jungle must be large place so it won't be easy to find him.

Crooler: i don't know but i guess he has his own base or something like that.

Razar: when we get there me and Eris can fly around so we can see his house and guide you to it.

Eris: do you think we can see through that trees.

Razar: those trees don't have leafs so that won't be a problem.

Eris: ah yeah i forgot so that is the plan.

Laval: guess so.

Cragger: how far is that path.

Crooler: we are close we just need to keep moving.

Rogon: hope there are no tribes in that jungle.

Gorzan: we need to be careful in that jungle who knows what stuff is located there.

Laval: yes we need but still we need to hurry.

Cragger: did you brought chi with you?  
all : yes why?  
Cragger: just asking.

Crooler: you didn't took any chi orbs did you?  
Cragger: i forgot.

Eris: hey is that a path.

Crooler: yes it is now we need to follow it, it's only way to get to that jungle.

Laval: alright that means we are close.

Bladvic: and that also means we might get attacked .

Razar: yes have your weapon drown out and money in pocket.

Laval: no one brought money with us.

Razar: what you didn't?

All: no!

Razar: why?  
all: why do we need money?  
Razar: maybe we find something that we can buy or make a deal or something.

All: yeah (sigh) we are not going on business trip Razar.

Razar: fine.

Cragger: are those...

Gorzan: dead tress.

Laval: alright we are entering dark jungle everyone be careful, Razar, Eris go fly around the jungle if you see can see anything tell us.

Eris: ok

Razar: on my way.

Laval: everyone else follow the path and watch out for trees.

Gorzan: dude these tress look scary.

Crooler: yeah they do.

Cragger: so should we split up so we can search the jungle.

Laval: no i think it's better to be all at the same place.

Bladvic: if we split out he will attack one by one of use.

Crooler: we will wait for Razar and Eris to tell us what they saw.

Razar: um there is a large castle and well it guarded by scorpions and spiders.

Crooler: so what do we do now.

Laval: i guess we need to take a closer look.

All agreed and they got closer to the castle.

Razar: how on chima are we going to do this.

Crooler: maybe we can sneak in?  
Laval: too risky

Raogon: we can just attack them they might not expect us

Eris: i think they are expecting us if that creature lives here that he probably said to his guards that we are coming.

Worriz: so what now any ideas.

Bladvic: can we distract them?

Laval: maybe but how.

Cragger: one of us have to get their attention.

Crooler: alright me and Cragger are going to distract them you find a way in the castle and try to find that thing.

All: for Chima!

Cragger and Crooler: hey guys you like fast rides.

Scorpion guard: get them

All guards start chasing Cragger and Crooler.

Laval: this is our chance let's go

Razar: steal everything you can find!

Rogon: ah of course he looked the doors but don't worry we can brake them

Laval: go Rogon

He started destroying the door with his horn.

Eris: let's go

Spider guard: get them

Laval: attack

In the jungle

Cragger: watch out they are coming Crooler!

Crooler: don't worry

Scorpion guards: you can't escape this jungle

Cragger: who says we are escaping ( he turned around and knocking two scorpion solders out)  
Crooler: we never run away! ( she does the same thing)  
Scorpion: you made a big mistake attacking us

Cragger: no you made a biggest mistake by chasing us

Crooler: goodbye

They both start driving fast towards him knocking him off the speedor.

in castle

Laval: watch out for that bat

Eris: where are you going ( she said attacking the bat)  
Razar: this guys are not good for business yes

Bladvic: use chi

Laval : he is right we need to use chi

Worriz: get down here

Gorzan: dude not cool

Razar: hello friend do you want to buy a spear to the face 80% off ( he said attacking spider)

Laval: only 5 left

Gorzan: hey dude ( he jumped on spider)  
Bladvic: let me sleep you spider( he said pushing he to the ground then falling asleep dropping on the ground with him)  
Laval: hey where is your tail?

Scorpion guard : what( he look behind to see Gorzan grabbing him by the tail and spinning him around)

Cragger: so thats all of them now we need to get to the others.

Crooler: yes let's hurry they need help

They speed of so they can find their friends

Crooler: hey everyone okay?  
All: yes

Reagle: ah Crooler there you are so you want to rule the chima with me

Crooler: no get away for us and i never wanted that

Reagle: but why you were such a good ruler.

Crooler: this time i am fighting for chima not to capture it but to save it

Reagle: from who?  
All: you

Reagle: me

Razar: yes you i knew you were one strange creature

Reagle: ah prince Razar don't worry you all are going to work for me.

Laval: that won't happen

Gorzan: dude you are going down.

Reagle: i have persuader plant right here they smell beautiful don't they.

Crooler: get that plant away from us

Reagle: isn't this your favorite plant princess Crooler.

Crooler: i don't know why did you made that plant anyways.

Reagle: i made it for your father

Cragger: what are you talking about?

Reagle: your father king Crominus wanted to mind control Lavertus because he was jealous.

Crooler: jealous why

Reagle: because Crunket liked Lavrtus more so Crominus used persuader plant on Lavrtus to get him exiled.

Laval: we know the story, and yeah your story is going to finish NOW!

Reagle: you really think you can kill me so easy do you?

Crooler: it's a trap

Scoripions got from the ground and bats fly in through window

Worriz: be careful everyone

Bladvic: we need to fight these guys again

Laval: this time you won't escape

Reagle: i don't think so GUARDS ATTACK THEM!

They all started attacking them.

So that was chapter 2 of this sequel hope you enjoyed i'll upload new chapter really soon sorry for grammar mistakes and review as always see you later guys peace- N


	3. Chasing Reagle

Author note: hey it's me Nick and this is chapter 3 of Crooler's quest: the hunt began and in this chapter they are going to fight with scorpions spiders and bats and also try to capture Reagle so thats it hope you enjoy review as always see you in next chapter peace – N

I DON'T OWN LEGENDS OF CHIMA

Crooler's quest : the hunt began chapter 3

Cragger: we have to fight these guys again

Laval: i guess i have to.

Scorpion guard: don't worry this is your last fight.

Razar: i don't think so my friend this is a last business deal with you.

Crooler: come on show us what you got!

Bat: as you wish!

Bladvic: watch out guys they are coming.

Gorzan: dude there is so many of theme

Eris: don't worry we can beat them.

Razar: when i beat you i am going to steal all your money.

Worriz: Razar can't you talk about something else except only money( sigh).

Razar: i can don't worry friend you want to bet 12 gold coins.

Worriz: no i don't want to bet( sigh)  
Razar: fine

Scorpions: EVERYONE ATTACK!

Laval: get ready

They all started running towards them.

Rogon: i am going to smash you.

Eris: watch out for bats.

Cragger: how many are these guy( he said attacking 2 scorpions)

Laval: we beat theme once we are going to do that again.

Crooler: chi up so we can finish this faster.

They all put chi orbs on there chest and started attacking scorpions really fast.

Gorzan: come on dudes let's dance.

Rogon: you are going down ( he said knocking 2 of them)

Laval: for chima!

Cragger: this is easy!

Scorpion: oh really!

Cragger: yes really( he said pushing him through window ( they are still in that castle))

Razar: come on guys this is your last deal give up or pay 2x more.

Bat: never!

Razar: fine pay up( he said attacking him)

Bladvic: let me sleep for chima sake( he said angry and attacking a scorpion)  
Laval: don't worry Bladvic we are all going to sleep well after we defeat this guys.

Bladvic: hope so.

Cragger: how much do we have to fight this is getting kind of boring.

Crooler: don't worry brother we are almost finished

Worriz: this was last of them.

Gorzan: so what now dude?  
Laval: we need to find Reagle.

Crooler: he is somewhere in jungle.

Cragger: we need to catch him

Worriz: then what are you waiting for let's go on our speedors.

Eris: should i fly or

Laval: you and Razar fly... wait where is Razar

Razar: i need to steal this stuff wait

Cragger: we don't have time

Razar: give me just 20 sec you go i am going to fly over to you

Laval: fine let's go

They all started chasing Reagle except Razar he is stealing stuff from the castle.

Laval: he can't be far away

Crooler: we need to find him, Eris do you see him?  
Eris : yes he is very close just keep driving

Worriz: let's get him

Rogon: yeah

Gorzan: dude he is there you see him

Laval: lets get him

They all were driving fast so they can catch him but spiders were shooting webs at them.

Crooler: Watch out for spiders web!

Cragger: oh not these guys i hate spiders

Laval: we can't stop now we need to get Reagle.

Razar: hey i am here

Eris: you made it fast

Razar: i know

Bladvic: come on let's get him i want to sleep

Laval : don't worry we are going to get him fast

Worriz: he is really fast

Crooler: yeah i didn't expect that

Cragger: we are really close we can get him

Eris: he is going to normal outlands

Laval: thats our chance to get him

Razar: he is going to pay almost destroying Chima and my money

Worriz: ( sigh) yeah

Gorzan: watch out for plants

Cragger: We need to be faster so we can catch him

Laval: we need to knock him out of his speedores

Crooler: but how

Eris: i know we need to throw something at him

Worriz: i am going to throw my sword at him you need to speed up and knock him out of speedor

Laval: sounds like a plan

Worrzi threw his sword and slowing Reagle down

Cragger: now we speed up

Eris: let's get him

Bladvic: yeah

Gorza: dude we got him now

Rogon: i have a good idea

Laval: you do?  
Rogon: i need to take a shoutcut somehow to slow him down maybe throwing rocks at him

Cragger: find then do that

He speed of throwing rocks at him so he can fall of his speedore

Crooler: why is so hard to catch him?

Laval: i don't know

Eris: he is can't ride forever

Razar: yeah he must stop sometime yes?  
Gorzan: where is he going dude

Laval: i don't know he isn't going to chima is he

Crooler: no he is not that stupid

Cragger: if he goes to chima our tribes will capture him right?

Gorzan: dude he is maybe going to caves

Laval: what caves

Gorzan: that cave that leads to gorge of eternal depth

Cragger: than he is ours

Eris: maybe spiders and bats are there

Crooler: We need to catch him now!

Rogon: take this ( he said throwing at least 15 rocks at him)

Reagle: you can't beat me

Laval: he is slowing down

Cragger: now it's our chance

Razar: final deal for him

Worriz: let's go get him

Bladvic: there is nowhere to run actually drive

Reagle: oh really

Rogon: watch out ( he said throwing one large rock at him)  
Reagle: you almost got me

Cragger: we need to finish this now

Crooler: if only it was that easy

Laval: give up

Reagle: i don't think so we can do this all day

Gorzan: dude we don't have time

Razar: come on ( he threw his weapon at him)

Laval: he is throwing that plant at us

Crooler: what ever you do don't smell it

Cragger : right

Laval: put nose protection

All : ok

Realge: hey that's cheating

Razar: thats what we always do

Reagle: i know for ravens to do that but other tirbes

Laval: give up already

Cragger: i am sick of this: he took chi and start driving way faster and attacking Reagle)  
Reagle: get away from me you dirty crocodile

Crooler: get back here( she did a same think like her brother)  
Laval: get him

Cragger: now you have no where to run.

Realge: i didn't said i was running away

So that was chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it so that is next chapter is going to be posted tomorrow stay tuned i'll upload as soon it's possible and like always review talk to you later peace- Nick


	4. Finishing the job (last chapter)

Author note: hey it's me Nick and this is chapter 4 of Crooler's quest: the hunt began and yeah i know this story is not that good like first one i wrote but still i just think people enjoy reading it and that's why i'm going to finish it and also i hate when someone starts a story and don't finish that story but i am going to finish this story so i can write other stories but anyways hope you enjoy and thanks for reading review like always talk to you later peace- N

Crooler's quest : the hunt began chapter 4

Rogon: you are going to fall of that speedor sooner or later.

Reagle: well maybe but i am going to make sure you fall of yours quicker

Laval: he just want us to give up but that's not going to happen

Crooler: we don't give up that easy

Cragger: we never give up if there is a quest to finish job to be done we do it

Razar: if there is a good deal i am going to finish the deal and get my money.

Worriz: we are going to catch you don't worry

Reagle: i think you are making a mistake

Crooler: what are you talking about.

Reagle: if your father didn't asked me to grow that plant we wouldn't be here

Cragger: well still it's your fault you made it you could just say i don't care and let go

Reagle: foolish crocodile if that happened you father will never married you mother and you wouldn't be born think about that.

Crooler: maybe but chima would be a better land

Reagle: so you would rather not be born so Chima can be saved.

Cragger: right.

Reagle: but why we can always go to the outlands

Laval: maybe for you is easy to leave Chima but for us it's hard

Reagle: it's your problem not mine so.

Gorzan: still dude you poisoned Crooler

Reagle: so i can control chima so what everybody want's to be someone important that everyone respects don't you want that

Eris: everyone already respect us and not anybody have same dreams.

Reagle: maybe but still if you catch me you didn't do nothing you just wasted your time

Crooler: not really

Laval: we made sure you never do anything bad to chima again

Reagle: alright at least you got a reason but still that doesn't mean you are going to capture me

Cragger: it's just a matter of time don't worry you are going to be behind bars soon

Reagle: we'll see

Eris: not give up already don't you get it we can ride forever sooner or later you are going to be in Chima and our tribes will capture you

Crooler: yeah so you are just waisting your time better give up now

Worriz: right

Reagle: i don't give up easy you should know that

Cragger: neither do we but you for sure are going to lose

Reagle: you never know maybe i win

Laval: you can't you are getting closer to chima so you are going straight in to the trap

Reagle: maybe i am going to Chima but it's not for sure that your tribes are going to get me

Crooler: in Chima we have jets and tanks and other stuff you don't have a chance

Razar: i already steal your money from castle so you can just give up friend.

Reagle: i don't care about money

Gorzan: you can't drive forever so i suggest you better get of your speedore

Reagle: nope

Laval: everyone chi up it's time to finish this.

They all put chi orbs on their chest and became way faster and stronger

Cragger: now you don't have a chance ( he said while attacking his speedore)  
Eris: you are not going to run away ( he said while flying directly above him)

Rogon: do you want to play catch ( he said throwing his hammer at him)

Reagle: ow that hurts ( he is slowly slowing down)

Laval: now it's or chance to get him

Cragge: give up ( he speed pass him and got out of his speedore pointing his weapon straight to him)  
Reagle: you don't want to do this

Cragger: take this( he threw his sword at him hitting him in arm)  
Reagle: ahh you little dirty crocodile( he said falling of his speedor)

Crooler: so that's it for you

Reagle: so you are just going to kill me like that?  
Laval: no we got some way better thing to do to you

Cragger: ah we do

Gorzan: put handcuffs on him dude

Worriz: are we done can we finally go home

Laval: guess so

Reagle: so you are just going to put me in jail

Laval: something like that yes

Reagle: no just kill me because i would rather be dead then spend all of my life in jail

Crooler: well you are going to spend you life there so don't worry you'll get used to it

Eris: besides we already have a perfect cell for you

Razar: you lost my friend you got captured and lost all your money so you don't have where to go and nothing to buy and sell

Realge: do what you must do

Cragger: fine everybody we are going home

Laval: fine

Bladvic: finally i can sleep in peace.

Rogon: good because i already miss Chima

Eris: yeah so let's hurry up Chima is not that far away

Cragger: we need to make sure he doesn't escape

Laval: don't worry he isn't going to escape

Crooler: we are really close to Chima

They all were driving to Chima about 30 minutes they arrived

Laval: so where are we going to put him

Cragger: how about my swamp we have a good cell for him

Crooler: yeah i was there i know how is it there i was there about 10 days until my mom let me go

Cragger: yeah sorry about that it was my fault

Crooler: doesn't matter so where are we going to put him?

Reagle: does it really matter?

Laval: yes it does we need to make sure you are having a bad time

Worriz: right so we are going to a swamp

All: guess so

They arrived at the swamp and chained him and lock him in a cell

Cragger: so we are finished

Laval: guess so

Crooler: so what now?  
Razar: we make money that what i am going to do i have so many thing i stole from that castle

Rogon: do you want to go to forever rock tonight

Laval: fine but we need to go home to rest for a little bit

All agreed and got back home

So i finished this story hope you enjoyed it it's not that good like last one i wrote but it's a sequel l so yeah hope you enjoyed this story thanks for reading and also review and yeah that's it hope you enjoyed this whole story Crooler's quest and yeah thats it thank for reading again i'll talk to you later peace- Nick


End file.
